


the flowers and the grunge

by jimmity



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Bisexual Jake Peralta, Bisexual Rosa Diaz, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Gina Linetti, Peraltiago, Pregnant Amy Santiago, dianetti, dianetti centric, everybody is a softie, rosa diaz is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmity/pseuds/jimmity
Summary: a dianetti centric fic. rosa diaz, the owner of a small tattoo parlor in manhattan, new york. regina 'gina' linetti, the owner of a colorful flower shop next door (basically, they really don't get along. what's new?)





	the flowers and the grunge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess/gifts), [Lillyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyana/gifts).



the distinguished tattoo parlor on the corner of 4th street was well known as 'the door to hell' itself, so much so that rosa had asked for a sign on the front window that read just that. she was constantly going out of her way to decorate it with posters and satanic symbols. she did this because she knew it aggravated gina linetti- her sworn rival. gina linetti was a florist, and her shop was always bustling with energy and cheery crowds. everybody in town knew that they were enemies, and they steered clear of each other in public.

however, in secret... rosa adored the care gina put into her displays, often watching from her upstairs window as gina tended to her flower arrays. and gina had always thought that rosa's parlor was badass- and sorta kinda attractive. a little. not really. rosa was definitely straight and she just had to respect that (that didn't stop her from teasing rosa relentlessly each time she catches her gaze from their bedrooms).

the pair would meet each night after closing hours at 6 on their connected balconies and share stories. gina discovered that rosa had trained to be a cop, but had found her passions else where, in tattoos and piercings. rosa found out that gina had a past of delinquency that she refused to talk about. in fact, they were each others closest confidants. 

it all started when gina was setting up shop in the morning, and she noticed that the 'hellish diaz' parlor was unusually empty. gina hadn't investigated further, figuring she was taking a sick day and reminding herself to bring up rosa's favourite soup in her next break. her worry had only heightened when she knocked on rosa's door and got no answer. she barged in to see her messy bed and a low noise coming from her bathroom. gina approached the second door quietly, putting her rosa-care-package on a nearby dresser. she winced when she saw her, a mess. she was curled up against a wall, evidence that she was sick surrounding her. gina gingerly leaned down, squatting next to rosa. she rested her hand on her back.

"hey, hot stuff." rosa groaned in response, simply shaking her head. "right, not the time for dumb nicknames. have you eaten or drank anything today?" gina asked, not moving her hand from it's position on rosa's leg. she stroked the skin with her thumb.

rosa replied in a gravelly, sick voice, that gina thought was extremely hot, "i tried to. i need to open up shop." she went to stand up, but gina pulled her down roughly, immediately regretting it.

"sorry, i didn't mean to be rough, rosie. but you're sick. your curtains are closed, your sheets are thrown off the bed, your fan is on, your heater is on, the window is open-"

"i couldn't find the right temperature!" rosa protested. gina shook her head,

"and you're losing your voice. that's not good for business. and, not to mention, it's 3pm. opening 2 hours before closing hour seems pointless to me, wouldn't you think? i'll look after you until you're feeling better." rosa groaned.

"you should've led with that." and so, gina spent the day cleaning her apartment and caring for her, only leaving to lock up and get her overnight gear. when gina thought rosa was asleep she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"you're so pretty when you sleep. or, you're pretty all the time. i just mean that-" gina was flustered. rosa opened her eyes slightly. "i think i'm falling in love with you. no, i am. i'm in love with you, rosa diaz."

rosa closed her eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep once again. gina sighed before getting into bed next to her despite being told by an adament rosa that 'she'd get sick too!' and turned off the night light.

"good night."

**Author's Note:**

> i seek validation, so kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!!!!
> 
> thank you for reading and this will be updated as soon as possible.


End file.
